


The Wedding

by missauburnleaf



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Dís, Big Brother Fíli, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Jealousy, Lactation, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Plot Twists, Puns & Word Play, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Fíli let his camera sweep over the room, capturing everything on film, the tables, the floral arrangements, the candles."Fíli is filming the wedding of his little brother and the love of their lives...





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between the events of "How to Become a Mother"/"Wish for a Child" and "A Nightmarish Honeymoon"... After being pregnant with Fíli's and Kíli's babies and giving birth to them, Kíli has proposed to Tauriel. Enjoy!

The reception room looked gorgeous, as far as Fíli could tell. His mother and Tauriel's mother had outdone themselves by decorating it. Grinning from ear to ear, Fíli let his camera sweep over the room, capturing everything on film, the tables, the floral arrangements, the candles.

Of course, his mother had tried her best, considering the fact that Kíli's wedding would be the only one in this family since Fíli would never marry (Tauriel was the only woman he really loved and since she would become his brother's in thirty minutes, that ship had definitely sailed - of course, reconsidering everything, Sigrid had also grown into a fine young woman and if she hadn't already committed herself to Ori, Fíli would still have considered her a possible bride) and Frodo with his autism would definitely have difficulties to find a woman to marry once he had grown up.

Actually, the camera had been a present Tauriel and Kíli had given to him for his thirtieth birthday in April, after Kíli had revealed to Tauriel (after drinking too many beers and too much schnapps on New Year's Eve) that Fíli liked filming and taking pictures (maybe in another life he would have become a photographer or a director, who knew, but he was stuck in this life now), she had insisted on buying him this expensive camera and of course Kíli had agreed, despite the fact that they were short on money.

With the advance of Tauriel's pregnancy, it had become more and more clear to them that sharing a three-bedroom apartment with Tauriel's brother and their cousin wasn't the ideal option and they had started to look for affordable houses to buy (since Tauriel didn't want to rent anything). And then, in November, their mother had found that cute little house in the next village, perfect for them and their requirements. Tauriel had instantly fallen in love with it and all three of them had signed the contract, meaning that shortly before Christmas they - Fíli, Kíli, and Tauriel - had moved into the new house (and Gimli had officially moved in with Legolas, buying Tauriel's share of the apartment).

So, yeah, all of them had become pretty boring.

Then, Fíli felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around, he could see that it was his little brother.

"Fíli, I can't do this!" he stated, looking pale and sweating.

Fíli frowned, turning the camera off. "What do you mean. Kíli?" he asked.

His baby brother swallowed hard, trying to loosen the bow-tie Fíli had just secured around his neck a couple of minutes ago. So, Fíli played his "big brother card" by slapping Kíli's hand away.

Kíli cleared his throat. "I mean the wedding - it's too big! What if I screw up?"

Fíli wasn't sure what his brother meant, so he asked, "Screw up?"

Kíli nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! What if I forget my marriage vows? Or what if the ring doesn't fit? And afterward, at the reception, what if I get too drunk to... perform later?"

Fíli couldn't help but chuckle, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Oh, Kíli, I think being drunk has never before affected your ability to... _perform._ Besides, Tauriel already knows about your prowess in the bedroom, so this wouldn't be a problem. And I'm standing right next to you during the ceremony, so if you forget your vows, I'll be there to help you out. And the ring must fit - if she didn't put on ten pounds in the last two weeks," Fíli tried to reassure his brother.

Kíli sighed, then he embraced Fíli tightly. "I love you so much, Fíli, I wouldn't be anything without you," he confessed and although the wedding hadn't already started, Fíli had to wipe away his tears.

 


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel is getting ready for her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see what the girls are up to while getting ready for the big event.

Critically, Tauriel regarded her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless, strapless wedding dress in off-white (Dís had advised her to choose this colour since it complimented her complexion and after having given birth, bright white would have been unfitting because this colour was supposed to symbolize virginity), made from wild silk, and a veil of the same colour made from Brussels lace.

Maybe she should have waited with the wedding until she was in shape again, not only eight weeks after giving birth to twins and while she was still breast-feeding.

"You look gorgeous, Tauri, stop making that face, it's your wedding, not your funeral," Arwen remarked, stepping up to her and placing her hands on Tauriel's bare shoulders.

"I'm fat!" Tauriel just complained, turning towards her childhood friend. Although they didn't see each other that often any more, they still shared a special bond.

"You are not fat, you've just got some womanly curves! I'm sure your husband-to-be will appreciate it - mine certainly does," Eówyn remarked from her place on one of the chairs. She was seven months pregnant with her first child and the pregnancy was taking its toll on her body.

Tauriel drew her eyebrows together. "Do you say that your husband is checking me out?" she asked.

Eówyn chuckled. "Well, I don't think Faramir is checking you out - he better not if he wants to keep certain body parts - but he mentioned to me that you now look more like a woman and not like a girl, " she elaborated while taking a sip from her cup with herbal tea. It was a special blend for pregnant woman, one of Hilda's recipes. After her good experience with the midwife, Tauriel had recommended her to her friend Eówyn.

The door opened and they all turned around; it was Sigrid. She blushed because all attention was focused on her. "Have you seen Tilda?" she asked, looking only at Tauriel.

"No, sorry," Tauriel answered, picking at her hair which was arranged in some kind of fancy half-up. Dís had found a picture of this hair-style in one of her magazines about the rich and the famous and claimed that it would look wonderful on Tauriel, so Gimli's mother, Gudrun, had styled Tauriel's hair like that only a couple of hours ago, before Arwen had applied Tauriel's make-up.

Sigrid made a frustrated sound. "That girl will be the death of me! She is supposed to change into her flower girl dress! The ceremony is about to start in thirty minutes!" she exclaimed, tearing her hair, almost ruining her perfectly arranged dark-blond curls.

Arwen rolled her eyes, walked over to the table on which a bottle of rosé champagne was resting, filled one of the champagne flutes and handed it to the younger woman.

"You need to relax, girl," she commented, then, after briefly glancing at Tauriel she filled another champagne flute and walked back to her.

"Here, drink this, you are as tense as your little friend over there," she whispered. Tauriel frowned. She knew that Arwen didn't really like Sigrid and that Eówyn barely tolerated her, but why she had no idea. Sigrid had been so nice and welcoming when Tauriel had met her for the first time, so that they had instantly become friends.

"Oh, Arwen, I can't, I'm breast-feeding," Tauriel rejected the champagne.

Arwen rolled her eyes again. "You told me that you were pumping milk all morning so that your brother-in-law can feed the babies with your precious milk instead of using formula when baby-sitting them while you will be having lots and lots of sex with your new husband on your wedding night!"

Tauriel turned bright red. "Arwen! I've never said such a thing!" she interjected.

Arwen, however, turned towards Eówyn and they laughed.

"I know, you would never say anything like that, yet what do you think a wedding night is about, hey?" she countered.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, I can't drink this now, I still have to pump some more milk and I still want to breastfeed Teddy and Rory as long as possible today. Later, okay? I will drink with you later," she argued.

Arwen regarded her for a moment, then she smiled and took a sip of champagne.

When Tauriel turned towards Sigrid because she wanted to know if everything was all right with the boys, especially with little Frodo who would be their ring bearer (Tauriel still remembered the argument Bilbo and Dís had had after Bilbo had informed her about their paediatrician's suspicion that Frodo might be autistic; Dís had flat out refused to do any more tests while Bilbo wanted to know what was going on with his son), she could see that Sigrid was re-filling her champagne flute.

"Sig? Are the boys ready?" she asked.

The younger woman took a large sip of champagne before answering. "Oh, yeah, Fíli and Kíli are bickering like an old-married couple because Kíli doesn't like wearing a bow-tie and Fíli insists that he needs to wear one for his wedding, Gimli and Legolas are getting drunk with the booze Dwalin has originally provided for the bridegroom and his best man, and Bilbo and Thorin are instructing Frodo that he has to bring the rings to you and Kíli when Gandalf says the key word," she explained, then emptied the glass of champagne before re-filling it again.

Tauriel sighed. Everything seemed to be as normal as it could be with her family and friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your questions and your input.


	3. The Ceremony, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's and Tauriel's wedding ceremony is about to start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Nina and Iscalibtra for commenting on this fic! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Kíli was nervous. He was finally tying the knot. And with the woman of his dreams, nonetheless. Yet he wished that Fíli hadn't insisted on him wearing that damned bow-tie - it was really strangling him. But if Fíli insisted...

Kíli was still grateful that his big brother didn't mind him marrying Tauriel, although they had promised to love and cherish each other equally till the end of all days, no matter what, only a couple of months ago after Tauriel had lost their first child and she had decided to have her wrists tattooed with Fíli's and Kíli's names to show her commitment to them.

And she had remained serious about that promise. While she and Kíli had been deciding on wedding bands, she had made it clear that she also wanted to have one commissioned for Fíli as well, with the same engraving and made from the same material to show him that he was still an integral part of their relationship. Of course, Kíli had complied. For him, Fíli was his other half, he couldn't imagine a life without his big brother. Therefore, proposing to Tauriel had been a bold move on his part.

"Stop fidgeting," Fíli whispered and Kíli obeyed. A part of him regretted that he and Fíli had condoned that Gimli and Legolas had drunk almost all of the good Irish Whiskey that Dwalin had provided for the bridegroom and his best man. Yet Ori had talked Kíli and Fíli out of really drinking it since it wouldn't be good if the bridegroom babbled his marriage vows without really meaning them. Maybe if he had had more than just a few sips from Gimli's glass he wouldn't be that nervous now.

And then the music started:

 _"_ _I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you_?"

 

The whole congregation stood up and looked expectantly towards the entry of the small chapel where they had all gathered.

And then a twelve-year old Tilda with freshly skinned knees and a messy ponytail (Kíli knew why; she had been playing soccer only ten minutes ago with some of the boys whose parents had also been invited to this wedding and who were some distant relatives of Bilbo) made her entrance, wearing one of those flowery and lacy dresses she actually despised, throwing freshly plucked flowers to her left and her right while sporting a smile that rather looked like a grimace.

"The poor thing! I don't know why Mama insisted on her being the flower girl," Kíli commented but Fíli just shushed him. And then, Sigrid, the Maid of Honour, followed, wearing a sleeveless and strapless, knee-long, lavender coloured nightmare made from taffeta and tulle, smiling as if this was her wedding and not her friend's.

When she spotted Ori in the crowd she enthusiastically waved at him and Kíli couldn't help but feel nauseous due to his cousin's besotted expression and maybe he even made some gagging noises.

"Kíli, get your act together, will you!" Fíli hissed and Kíli tried to behave and look all responsible and serious in spite of everything else.

And then Tauriel made her entrance, looking more beautiful than ever (and Kíli was sure that he certainly looked as besotted as Ori had only a few moments ago):

 

" _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_ "

 

She really looked gorgeous; Kíli could hear his brother gasp next to him and couldn't help but think " _Mine_!"

Yet this wasn't right; Tauriel still belonged as much to Fíli as she did to Kíli, no matter what. She had made this decision when agreeing to marry him and Kíli was cool with it. They only needed to tell Fíli again who still seemed to believe that he had been excluded from their relationship, although Kíli and Tauriel had told him otherwise on several occasions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognize the song Kíli and Tauriel have chosen for their wedding? I'd like to read your suggestions...


	4. The Ceremony, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli's view on the ceremony and on Kíli's and Tauriel's exchange of marriage vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Fíli. He might have some issues but still...  
> My thanks go to Nina and Iscalibtra for commenting on the last chapter.

Fíli couldn't help but feel proud of his little brother (though he had to chastise him several times while waiting for the bride's arrival). Kíli looked so handsome and all grown up in his dark-grey three-piece suit, the light blue button-down shirt and the dark-blue bow-tie their mother had made herself.

It was the same bow-tie Thorin wore, yet their uncle was wearing a three-piece suit in dark-blue as well and a white button-down shirt, while Fíli had decided to honour their late uncle Frerin, who had died fifteen years ago, by wearing his old, beige three-piece suit, the same light-blue button-down shirt like Kíli to show their brotherly bond, and a brown bow-tie which had belonged to his father, as Dís had reluctantly revealed, and which matched his new patent leather shoes he would most certainly never wear again.

Maybe it had been a mistake to go shopping with Legolas and Ori who had seemed to be over-excited about dressing up and forcing their friends to get dressed-up as well.

Yet, when looking at the ladies, Fíli felt relieved. Wearing suits and uncomfortable shoes wasn't as bad as wearing those nightmarish dresses. Whereas his mother and Tauriel's mother wore classic sheath dresses (his mother in dark-blue and Tauriel's mother in dark-green), Tauriel's friend Arwen wore a lemon-coloured, sleeveless, long evening dress made from wild silk and lace, with a very low-cut V-neck and a flared skirt, her friend Eówyn wore a knee-long, apricot-coloured sleeveless and strapless, form-fitting cocktail dress made from taffeta, accentuating her enormous baby bump (honestly, her stomach was almost as big as Tauriel's had been, though she had been expecting twins).

Yet, those dresses were nothing in comparison to Tilda's and Sigrid's.

Whereas Tilda had been forced to wear a yellow dress with a floral pattern in lavender and off-white (to compliment Tauriel's and Sigrid's dresses), lace applications and puffy sleeves (Fíli remembered his mother uttering her wishes and Tauriel's mother providing the design while both women were sipping Baileys), Sigrid wore a monstrous dress which rather distorted her slim, petite figure instead of accentuating it (unlike Arwen's and Eówyn's dresses), so that her décolleté appeared to be too bony, her breasts too flat, her waist-hip ratio almost non-existent. Maybe Dís had chosen this dress on purpose so that Sigrid (who was about eight years younger than Tauriel) wouldn't steal the bride's show.

However, Fíli couldn't complain about Tauriel's appearance; she looked gorgeous, as always, taking his breath away. Yet she wouldn't be his, but his brother's, though Kíli and Tauriel had assured him that nothing would change their unique relationship.

Fíli just couldn't believe it. For him, marriage vows were sacred, and after Kíli would pledge himself to Tauriel and she would pledge herself to him, he couldn't imagine that they would still consider him an equal partner in this relationship.

But that wasn't a problem. Fíli loved his little brother more than life, so as long as Kíli was happy, he would be happy too.

And then the real ceremony started.

Tauriel was standing next to Kíli, beaming at him, beaming at Fíli (who was shyly smiling back), while Gandalf, their pastor (who had already baptised Fíli, Kíli and Frodo when they had been little babies), was jabbering about unconditional love and devotion, that the love between a husband and his wife was sacred and that "what God hath joined together, let not man put asunder", yada yada.

Then it was time for the ringbearer to bring forth the rings (and contrary to Tauriel's engagement ring, Fíli had had no say in the choice), which Frodo accomplished without any incident, making Bilbo and Thorin proud.

The rings were beautiful, made from damask steel and titanium, displaying different shades of black, coal, grey and silver in a wave-like pattern, something extra-ordinary, as was fitting for his little brother and their... his bride.

Kíli's fears had been unfounded, though. He had no problems remembering his marriage vows (which he had written together with Fíli after getting drunk on stout ale):

 

"I pledge myself to you,

And I promise to be your best friend,

Your lover,

And your companion.

I promise to help you raise our children

And to overcome all obstacles together with you.

There will be no one else in this world who loves

And cherishes you more than I do.

Whatever lies ahead of us,

We will face it together.

This is my sacred vow to you,

My comrade, my teacher, and my accomplice.

I will love and respect you now and forever."

 

As was arranged, Kíli put the custom-made ring on Tauriel's left ring finger after saying those words.

 

Then it was Tauriel's turn to say her vows before placing her ring on Kíli's finger:

 

"I take you to be my partner for life.

I promise to live in truth with you

And to give you my hand and my heart;

They should be a sanctuary of warmth and peace

For you.

From now on, we will walk hand in hand together,

Joining our love and our lives,

Breathing, laughing, hurting together,

Forever."

 

Fíli was touched, really touched. And he wasn't the only one. Bilbo, who had been filming the ceremony in his stead (since it wouldn't have been fitting for the best man to have a camera attached to him during his little brother's wedding) was sobbing shamelessly (and Fíli hoped that the pictures weren't blurred since he really wanted to show them to Teddy and Rory one day).

 

"I declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Gandalf finally said and Fíli was sure that he had never before (well, except from the twin's birth) seen his baby brother that happy before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm looking forward to reading your comments and I'll appreciate your kudos!


	5. The Reception, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceremony, it's time for congratulations and pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this part of the series but especially Nina and Iscalibtra for their constant support!  
> Enjoy!

The wedding reception went really well.

After the ceremony had ended, there seemed to be an endless queue of well-wishers who wanted to congratulate the newly-weds.

"Now you are one of us, Tauri, welcome to the club," Arwen said while embracing her friend tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, we definitely need to meet more often from now on, to complain about our husbands, like real wives do," Éowyn joked, embracing and kissing her as well.

Then the two women turned towards Kíli, embracing him, whispering something into his ear which made him blush before stepping aside.

Tauriel drew her eyebrows together. "What did they say to you?" she wanted to know.

He chuckled awkwardly. "I'd rather not repeat it - not as long as my mother and my babies are in the same room," he answered.

Tauriel sighed. Of course, Arwen and Éowyn had to make lewd comments. Maybe it was their revenge because Tauriel didn't want to have a hen night, at least not a classical one with strippers and lots of booze, as Arwen and Éowyn had suggested. It would have been inappropriate, not only because Tauriel was taking care of her babies but also because her mother and her future mother-in-law as well as a twelve-year-old Tilda would be there.

Arwen, however, had just rolled her eyes when hearing Tauriel's objections. "Oh, come on, your mother has a younger lover from the Caribbean, your future mother-in-law has three sons with three different men and little Tilda doesn't have to attend the party - maybe she could make herself useful and take care of your babies while we are having fun!" she had tried to persuade Tauriel who had remained adamant.

And so, they had all just gathered in Tauriel's new home, talking, listening to music, drinking the wine Tauriel's mother had provided (actually everyone over eighteen who wasn't pregnant or breastfeeding drank it) or Dís's homemade lemonade (like Tilda, Tauriel and Éowyn), trying to be civil with each other. Actually, Tauriel had been glad when the night was over.

After all the guests had expressed their congratulations, it was time for taking some photographs. Luckily, Miguel, the new partner of Tauriel's mother, was a professional photographer and would take over the task.

So, while the rest of the wedding guests were sipping champagne or orange juice (or a mixture of both) and nibbling exquisite canapés, the newlyweds, their parents and guardians, their siblings and babies, as well as the Maid of Honour and the flower girl were asked to come outside.

At first, Miguel just took several pictures of Kíli and Tauriel and of Kíli and Tauriel with their babies, then of Kíli and Tauriel with their respective parents and guardians (Tauriel's mother and father as well as Dís and Thorin), afterwards pictures of Kíli and Tauriel with their best man, Maid of Honour, flower girl and ringbearer, and finally pictures of the bride with her family and of the bridegroom with his family (including Bilbo) before taking some group pictures.

Then Kíli approached Miguel, asking, "Can you please just take a few pictures of Fíli, Tauriel and me as well as the three of us with our babies?"

If the attractive man in his mid-thirties with his coffee-coloured skin found this request weird, he didn't show. "Yeah, sure," he just answered with his Jamaican accent.

For a moment, Tauriel considered to give Fíli his ring then and there, so that all three of them could wear their wedding bands on the photos, but then she decided against it. It would only raise questions from their guests and she wasn't in the mood to defend their unique relationship.

Anyway, she and Kíli had agreed to create a special moment during their honeymoon when they would give Fíli his ring and she didn't want to spoil the surprise they had planned for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	6. The Reception, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen tries to have a conversation with Kíli. It doesn't go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I've already finished three more chapters of "A Nightmarish Honeymoon" - I'm just waiting for my beta to return them to me.  
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of this fic!

After taking pictures and before eating cake, Tauriel had to breastfeed Teddy and Rory.

Therefore, she left the reception room and went over to the sideroom where she and the girls had gotten ready for the wedding. Sigrid went with her, carrying the bag in which Tauriel kept all the supplies for their little ones.

Kíli couldn't help but let his eyes follow them longingly. He would have loved to go with his bride, yet she didn't ask him to come with her. Maybe she needed some alone time with her babies and a female friend.

"Stop undressing her with your eyes, you can show her tonight how much you appreciate her - and you better make her happy," a female voice said next to him. It was Arwen. And she was placing a glass with a greenish looking liquid in front of him.

Kíli raised an eyebrow at her, ignoring her comment on purpose. "What is that?" he asked nodding towards the glass.

Arwen smiled sweetly at him. "Gin and Pep. My favourite drink. Try it!" she ordered, raising her own glass.

Carefully, Kíli sniffed the contents. It smelled like peppermint, sugar and alcohol. Shrugging, he clinked glasses with Arwen, then he took a small sip. It tasted... well, interesting.

Putting the glass back on the table, he studied his bride's childhood friend for a moment. He didn't know why, but he somehow had the feeling that Arwen didn't really like him, as if he wasn't good enough for Tauriel. Well, maybe Arwen was right, maybe he wasn't, yet he loved Tauriel and that was the only thing that mattered, at least to him.

"You don't like it," Arwen remarked, taking a sip from her own drink.

Kíli tried to loosen his bow-tie again. He knew that Fíli had insisted on him wearing it, yet, after the ceremony was over, after the pictures had been taken, maybe he was allowed to take it off? He would ask Fíli as soon as possible.

"Well, it's definitely not the kind of drink I would prefer," he admitted.

Arwen laughed and Kíli could tell that she was already tipsy.

"I know! Tauriel told me that you prefer beer and whiskey," she said.

"And mead and corn schnapps," Kíli added. He started to feel uncomfortable. Where was Fíli? He needed his big brother!

Arwen took another sip from her drink, then she regarded him for a moment before asking, "Are you going to adopt the babies then?"

Kíli looked at her incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

Arwen shrugged. "They are yours, aren't they? Tauri doesn't sleep around. She's so uptight about sex! Yet the babies were born before your marriage to Tauriel and she confessed to me that according to their birth certificate, they are officially of unknown paternity, at least that's what she told me..." Arwen shrugged again, taking another sip.

Kíli was confused. "But we have a contract! We signed it at Christmas Eve almost two years ago. The contract states that Fíli and I will share custody equally with Tauriel. Teddy and Rory are as much mine and Fíli's as they are Tauriel's!" He might have raised his voice since some of the other guests were looking towards him.

Arwen seemed to contemplate his answer, swirling the contents of her glass reflectively. "I didn't know that. And I don't really understand: She barely knew you then - I remember her telling me that she just met you in December 2015, and she definitely wasn't pregnant then, she couldn't have been, the twins are only eight weeks old, so what's this rubbish with the contract? And what has your brother to do with that?"

Kíli was shocked. Could it be that Tauriel hadn't told her friends about her wish for a child? That she hadn't let them in on her decision to become a co-parent? That she had kept her polyamory relationship with two brothers a secret? And what was worse: Hadn't she told them about her miscarriage?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to reading your comments!  
> Oh, and "Gin and Pep" is a drink consisting of crème de menthe and gin.


	7. The Reception, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli films how Tauriel is nursing their babies. Then Kíli barges in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama...  
> Enjoy!

As soon as Fíli saw Tauriel and Sigrid leaving the reception room, he grabbed his camera and followed them. Tauriel had been carrying both of their babies and Sigrid their "baby-bag", meaning that Tauriel was definitely going to nurse the babies or change their diapers or both. Fíli wanted to capture that on film.

So, he politely knocked on the closed door to the side room, waiting for one of the girls' asking, "Who's there?"

Fíli told them that it was him, then he waited before they allowed him to enter.

Tauriel was sitting in a chair, holding both babies who were crying and squirming, while Sigrid was opening the laces of Tauriel's bodice.

"Wow, you two look hot together!" Fíli remarked, focussing his camera on Sigrid's hands and Tauriel's décolleté.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Just wait until Sigrid takes the cloth nappies out of my bag and decorates me with them, just in case Teddy and Rory decide to posset after feeding," she countered and Sigrid sniggered while exposing Tauriel's swollen breasts with their enlarged nipples.

Fíli could feel his manhood stir, immediately swivelling the camera around the room, focussing on the baby bag and Sigrid, who was rummaging through it, clearing his throat. When he heard suckling noises, he thought that it was safe to focus the camera on Tauriel and the babies again.

And yes, since their little ones were drinking greedily, a huge part of Tauriel's wonderful (and ample) breasts were covered by them, especially her gigantic (and mouth-watering) nipples.

"Make sure to film her babies, not her boobies, Fíli," Sigrid laughed and placed cloth nappies on Tauriel's shoulders.

Fíli cleared his throat again. "Well, it's difficult to separate one from the other, isn't it? I mean the babies are quite attached to her boobies," he answered and Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"One more comment about my breasts and I will tell Sigrid to throw you out of the room, Fíli" she stated.

He chuckled, sitting down on a free chair. "Nay, that won't be necessary, I will try to behave," he answered.

"Did you hear that Tauri? He said he 'will try'," Sigrid commented.

"Yeah, I did. So, there is still the possibility that he won't. So you know what you will have to do in that case Sig, don't you," Tauriel joked.

They all laughed.

For a while they sat there in silence, the babies feeding, Tauriel humming a lullaby, Sigrid holding little Rory's foot in her hand, smiling fondly at the baby, while Fíli held one of Teddy's tiny hands, filming the whole scene.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Tauriel groaned while Sigrid asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me. Can I come in? I need to talk to my bride!"

Definitely Kíli.

Tauriel sighed. "Yes, come on in Kíli!" she called.

Carefully, Kíli opened the door a sliver and slipped into the room. When he noticed Fíli, he seemed to be surprised. "Didn't know you were here," he mumbled.

Fíli shrugged. "I saw Tauriel and Sigrid leaving and decided to follow them because I wanted to film Tauriel nursing and changing the babies," he explained.

Kíli nodded. "Oh yeah, the babies... I've just had a strange conversation with your friend Arwen, Tauriel," Kíli stated.

Tauriel tensed. "Oh yeah?"

Kíli nodded. "Oh yeah. She told me funny things, like what's on the babies' birth certificates..." he continued, studying her.

Now, Fíli was confused, having no clue where this conversation was leading.

"What did she say?" Tauriel asked, looking her husband straight in the eyes.

Kíli tried to loosen his bow-tie again and Fíli had to resist the urge to slap his hand away.

"She said they were of unknown paternity. Is that true?"

Tauriel shook her head, looking down at her babies. "No, of course not. Your names are on their certificates like we agreed, your name, Kíli, is on Rory's and Fíli's name is on Teddy's," she clarified.

"Oh," was all that Kíli said, then he sat down next to Sigrid.

"So Arwen got that wrong?" he pressed.

Tauriel shook her head, looking at her husband again. "No, I did tell her that white lie about the unknown paternity. I had no other choice!" she defended herself.

"Why?" Kíli wanted to know.

Rory had apparently finished drinking and let go of Tauriel's raw looking nipple, leaving a mixture of saliva and breast milk behind. Sigrid immediately assisted Tauriel by wiping the fluids away, covering her breast with one of the cloth nappies and arranging the baby in an upright position so that Tauriel could burp her.

"Why?" Kíli repeated his question when everything was done.

Tauriel sighed. "She doesn't know about me and Fíli. I've only told her about you, Kíli. She wouldn't understand. Yet claiming that the babies were only yours didn't seem right to me, Kíli. So I came up with the twins' unknown paternity," she confessed.

Kíli buried his face in his hands, taking a few deep breaths, then he looked Tauriel directly in the eyes, asking, "Are you ashamed of our relationship? Of what Fíli and you and I have?"

Fíli felt it was time to interfere. And to turn the camera off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to reading your comments:)

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I'm trying to resist my muse who wants me to write a crossover between "American Horror Story: Freak Show" and "The Hobbit" (actually, she is whispering into my ear about this crossover since Christmas and I've already mapped out the [possible] plot). However, starting this new fic would mean that I'll need more time to finish my other stories (though not "A Nightmarish Honeymoon" and, of course, "The Wedding"). Actually, at the moment I believe that I have several muses who are trying to inspire me!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
